If I Should Die Before I Wake
by Aryia-elle
Summary: Muggle/Wizard War. After the war the wizarding world thinks they have finally reached a time of peace, but disasters have lead to a mistrust of the magical world and a fear for safety. Takes place Post Hogwarts. All ships are cannon.


So I don't know how this story will work out right now it's composed of a bunch of random flashbacks and some confusing dialogue that probably only makes sense in my head. But I always wanted to do a muggle/ Wizard war fic and I just really wanted to play around with this idea. Updates will be infrequent but the more reviews I get the more likely I'll remember to update!

Additional note: This story is not Beta'ed so there probably will be a fair lot of mistakes, unless it's a really important story to me I don't take the effort to have it additionally edited besides my own read through Sorry about that.

If I Should Die Before I Wake

_"This is Ginny Potter speaking. The date is January 17__th__ 2003, I'm not going to say exactly where I am just in case someone against me finds this tape while I'm still alive. I'm doing this- well that's it I'm not exactly sure why I'm doing this but I feel like just in case something goes wrong- worse than what is already happening- in case we end up losing- someone will know, hopefully the events that took place and that will take place will be understood and-. Well if I don't make it, I want someone to know what happened and maybe stop it from happening again. Because the cat's out of the bag now and things are only going to get harder._

_ But the beginning, I need to start at the beginning, Harry says that things have been in motion for years, the foundation that we based the secrecy of our existence was slowly crumbling. But no one had predicted it would end like it did."_

September 12th 2001

White House, US of A

"Mr. President the Mr. Jansen you requested to meet is here." Said Special Agent Carter a senior agent to the president.

"Let him in Carter, then you are free to go." Said the president not looking up from his papers. Carter looked questioningly at the president.

"But sir I-" The president looked up and shot Carter a look. " I wish to speak to Mr. Jansen alone, these are extremely confidential matters."

"Do they," Began Carter tentatively. "have to do with the attacks yesterday?" The president stood and glared at Carter.

"What I have to talk about with Mr. Jansen is entirely confidential do you understand me Carter." Said the president with steel in his voice.

Carter nodded and looked down. "Yes sir."

"Aright." Said the president relaxing. "Now let him in." Without saying anything Carter silently made his way to the door of the oval office and lead in a strange looking man. He was dressed in a red business suit with an un-matching purple tie, both of these articles of clothing looked new as though he had just bought them. His hair was a dark brown in a attractive disorder. He appeared to be in his early thirties but might have been younger given that the lines on his face seemed to be from stress rather than age.

"Mr. President." Said Mr. Jansen with a twinkle of amusement as though the idea was humorous. He crossed the room with a brisk walk and held out his hand. "It is good to see you again. Though I am curious as to why I have been summoned, it is usually us," Again he said this with a hint of amusement in his voice. "who do the summoning."

"Well," Began the President, looking nervous. " I want to know if you have any information on who was behind the attacks."

Mr. Jansen took a seat across from the President and looked grim. "I am sorry to say I do not sir, given the fact that none of our people where in the building when the attacks struck there has been no investigation into the attacks, although we would be happy to assist the muggle government if your people are unable to discover who was behind the attacks." Mr. Jansen finished with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

Mr. Presidents face went stone cold. "No, I do not think we need any help from your kind. In fact what I really called you here for was to ask why several of you people where seen boarding the hijacked flights but none of them where accounted for in the victim toll."

Mr. Jansen squinted his eyes. "I have not been informed of such information Mr. President but I will get a team to investigate, as for why they are not listed as victims is probably due to the fact that they must have apparated- the act of tell-a-porting ones self else where- before the planes crashed."

Mr. President pursed his lips. "Yes that is all well and good but these people of yours who entered the plane where not in the records, there is no information of them buying a ticket or anything."

"I'm not sure I like what you are insinuating Mr. President." Said Mr. Jansen sitting up in his seat.

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm simply stating the facts, that the only people who did not by a ticket, who did not go through security, who did not perish in the crashes where your people. What I want to know is what they were doing on those planes."

Mr. Jansen leaned forward placing his hands on the Presidents desk. "No wizard had anything to do with those plane crashes Mr. President. I am sure of that."

Mr. President also leaned forward getting eye to eye with Mr. Jansen. "But as of right now they are the primary suspects in the investigation."

"They are wizardry citizens and any investigation that takes place with them will be under the Executive branch of Magic."

"This is a crime directed at the non magical world and wizard or not these people are under investigation for the murder of United States citizens and will be handled by the United States government."

Mr. Jansen let out a bitter laugh. "Mr. President, you are out of your jurisdiction. I am sorry for the tragedy that has fallen upon the muggles here but this does not involve any of the wizardry kind and even if it did it would fall under me." Mr. Jansen made a point of looking the President straight in the eye and lowered his voice. " Don't make us the enemy sir because we will win every single time with one snap of my fingers you could be gone and replaced by someone who will be willing to know his place. Remember that." At this Mr. Jansen stood up and walked across the room.

"Good day Mr. President." Said Mr. Jansen and with a merciless laugh turned on the spot and vanished with a pop.

June 4th 1998

10 Downing Street, UK

"I'm sorry minister, recently there has been so much reconstruction along with celebration going on that it is hard to keep track of every wizard who does obvious magic in front of muggles." Said Kingsley wearily. It had been a long day for the new minister and the muggle prime minister had only been making the day longer.

"Yes I understand that," Said the muggle minister in frustration. "but I cannot stand by and let citizens memories be tampered with, it is unethical it's-"

"Yes but would you rather them actually talking about what they saw, people disappearing in a blink of an eye, people flying on broomsticks, teacups being transformed into party favours and much more. Are you ready to deal with a mass number of unexplainable occurrences on your head?" Said Kingsley becoming blunt as his frustration grew.

"No I want you to stop this now, there has to be some control, so limit, you cannot go running around carelessly preforming such acts and then violate minds. You need to punish those responsible for this display of public magic."Huffed the muggle minster.

Kingsley sighed wearily. "We are already trying to deal with everyone who committed serious crimes, such as murder, torture and round up everyone who was working for our dark wizard. We have lost so much man power to this war that we barely have enough to do that. So I'm sorry minister but for right now there is going to be some problems with magic abuse we just don't have the man power to stop it."

"But you have the man power to correct it?" Asked the muggle minister scornfully.

"We have enough to deal with major incidents. In a couple of mouths everything should return to the way it was before." Assured Kingsley.

"Back to the normal where your people are secretly in charge and I deal with cleaning up your peoples mistakes." The muggle minister said slamming down his drink.

"Your people have no consequences to there actions, you come in and use normal citizens and then violate there memories, we need protection from you! I cannot sit by why citizens of England are tricked and used by your magic."

All of the tiredness in Kingsley seemed to weigh down on him at this moment. "Well if you feel that way good luck trying to convince 50 million people that magic is real." Kingsley shook his head. "I'm sorry Prime Minister but that is just the way things are, I promise that once we get our government back together there will be stricter controls on public magic use but until then this is the only thing I can do, I'm sorry."

"_Things that seemed small to the wizarding world, a simple memory charm, a dragon imported at the last minute, all of these things torn at the muggle government. I suppose we should have been more considerate of their power, involved them more in decision making. But there was so much going on that muggle relations where the last thing on any ones mind._

_They were going through hardships too, we where just to consumed with our own issues to see it. I think now with everything that has happened they truly believe we where behind all of it, behind the wars and the terrorism. I don't know maybe we were."_

December 2nd 2001

United Nations Headquarters

"Are you sure this meeting place is secure?" Asked the Chinese President, his wary eyes darting back and forth.

"I'm sure of it, we have checked with the new magic detecting equipment we have been developing, nothing magical- object or person- is in this room." Replied the US of A president. The Chinese President nodded but remained wary.

"So let's get down to the issue at hand, something has to be done about the recklessness of the Wizarding world." Began the English Prime Minister crisply.

"But what have they done?" Began the Prime Minister of Australia.

"What haven't they done! They are the cause of all of the natural disasters happening now, these mysterious deaths across England the past few years, all murders committed by them." Interrupted the English Prime Minister hotly.

"But is there evidence that they did these crimes?" Asked the Mexican President.

"The wizards themselves have admitted to the killing of our people they also have admitted to casting spells." The Prime Minister of England spit the word out in disgust. "on our people."

"Also the United States government as strong evidence to support that these wizards are behind the terrorism that is sweeping across our world." Added The US of A President.

"Those are large accusations." Said the Chinese President.

"And we have a large amount of proof to confirm them. At this point I feel the that we must treat these wizards as any other terrorist group." Said the United States of America President, his eyes looking grave as he looked at each of the heads of state.

"I propose a joint effort to fight against these wizards-"

"Declare war on wizards? Ha. Everyone will declare you crazy." snorted the Australian Prime Minister.

"No, we declare war on a terrorist operation with advance technologies that pose threat to mankind. We divulge nothing more, the term magic is not used, everything is advanced technology and we are warning our people about such technologies." Replied the United States of America President calmly. For a moment there was nothing but heavy silence as each head of state contemplated the gravity of the situation.

Finally the English Prime Minister raised his head, "All behind the United States on this war on terror raise your hand for tally."

Slowly each hand around the table was raised until the vote was unanimous, the muggle world and the wizarding world were at war and nothing would ever be the same.

More Boring notes from the author: 2 things real fast:

Should this story eventually go back to Ginny seg-way into her putting down the tape recorder then the events that happen for then on told in third by her or should it start with someone finding the tape recorder introducing a new character and cutting between both Ginny's tape and new characters life.

I promise there will be some trio, Weasley what notness happening soon, it will be told just like the government scenes not in Ginny narration.


End file.
